loki and Lucy find out the secret of her past
by lokeandlucyshipper
Summary: what if Lucy was the princess of the spirit world and the daughter if the spirit king himself? What if she was destined to be with loke for all eternity? what well her reaction be when someone tells her that her mother was the queen of the spirit world and she is faced with a choice? what will she choose? read and find out!
1. the first meeting

Lucy just was a baby when her mother Layla had died she didn't know the truth about her past. But little did she know that one meeting from a certain person would change her life forever.

Lucy is now 16 years old and has ran away from her rich father's estate and now is trying to find the guild known as fairytail. One day she finds out that a member of the guild was in town so she decides to set out and find the mage.

Gray sees Lucy and goes up and says "Hey whats your name"

Lucy replies "my name is Lucy do you know where i can find FairyTail I want to be in the guild"

Gray replies "my name is Gray and it just so happens i happen to be apart of FairyTail so follow me"

Lucy replies "oh ok"

* * *

 **at the guild Fairytail**

On the first day loke and lucy had meet they locked eyes. Lucy felt something for him but she didn't know what it was so she decided to ignore it for a while.

"Why are you staring at Loke and glaring at all the girls who are crowded around him?" Gray asks

"I don't know but i'm sure it's nothing" Lucy replies

Loke comes over and says "hey Gray who is this cute lady"

Gray turns and sees Loke standing right beside him and replied "oh hey Loke this is my friend Lucy and she has a crush on you."

Loke looks at Lucy and says "really well that is good to know"

Gray replies "there is something I forgot to mention she is a celestial mage and she has two of the spirits you might know Aries and Gemini"

Loke freezes and says "Lucy how did you get them"

Lucy looks at Loke and sys "how do you know Aries and Gemini Loke?"

Loke replies "can we talk outside please"

Lucy replies "sure lets go"

* * *

 **outside the guild hall**

Loke leads Lucy outside and says "I know them because I used to work with them"

Lucy is shocked and asked "were you a celestial mage to Loke"

Loke shakes his head and says "I was a celestial spirit named Leo the Lion and I was the leader of the zodiacs"

Lucy is shocked to hear this and asks "what do you mean used to be Loke"

Loke replies "i broke one of the most important celestial laws and I am being punished for it. Lucy you have to understand i was banished from the celestial word. For us that is a death sentence"

Lucy says "what happened to get yourself banished from the celestial world"

Loke replies "I cant tell you yet I am not ready"

Lucy nods and says "when you are ready to tell me I will listen. May i ask how long you have been out of the celestial world for?"

Loke replies "almost 3 years now"

Lucy is shocked to hear this and replies "you have been out of the celestial world for almost 3 years now. That can kill you!"

Loke replies "i know now that i know that you like me i wish i could go back in time and not be banished but now it seems like i have a limited amount of time left im sorry i cant stay"

Lucy replies "maybe there is. Is there anyway we can go to the spirit world and talk to him"

Loke thinks and goes wide eyed and says "are you sure you want to do this"

Lucy nods and says "I am not going to let you leave this world Loke i swear it"

* * *

 **The Celestial world gate enterance**

Lucy and Loke now stand in front of the Celestial world gate and Loke looks at Lucy and says "I hope you know what you are doing Lucy it can be tricky to change the spirit kings mind"

Lucy nods and says "lets go"

Loke nods and goes in the celestial world with Lucy because he wanted to make sure that the celestial king does not hurt her.

* * *

 **the Celestial world**

Lucy and Loke are now in the celestial world and the king greets them saying "my old friend you have done a great job at finding the princess of our world"

Lucy and Loke freeze at what the king just said. Lucy walks up and says "i'm sorry sir but what do mean by princess"

the king looks at Lucy and says "you are the daughter of Layla right?"

Lucy nods and says "yes but what does that have to do with anything"

The king looks at Loke and says "you are hear by granted passage back into the spirit world"

Loke nods and looks at Lucy and says "come with me Lucy its time you knew the truth"

Lucy nods and says "ok but I am a little nervous"

Loke chuckles and says "you don't need to be"

Lucy nods and says "ok what did my mom not tell me"

Loke takes a deep breath and says "ok so here is what she didnt tell you. Your mother wasn't just a celestial spirit mage she was a Celestial spirit herself. Before she left for Earthland she had gotten pregnant with a baby. So when the spirit king found out of course he was mad. He vowed that when his child was 16 he would give the child a choice"

The spirit king then walks over and says "which is why i wanted to talk to you the person you lived with when you were born was not your real father"

Lucy looks at the Spirit king and Loke and says "then who is my real father then"

Loke replies "well this isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell you but the Spirit king is your father Lucy"

Lucy looks at Loke and the Spirit king and says "so the Spirit king is my father"

Loke and the Spirit king nod and Lucy then thinks and sunddenly faints and Loke being the one with fast reflexes had caught Lucy and turns to the Celestial spirit king and says "I think we might want to tell her the rest after she wakes up and eats something so she doesnt do this again"

The spirit king nods and says "take her to your house and have her rest and go to Earthland and get her some food"

Loke nods and picks her up bridal style and takes her to his house.

* * *

 **In Loke's house**

Loke had put Lucy in her bed and decided to tell the guild of Lucy's true identity but stays with her for a while. He sits there and sees her sleeping and he walks over and whispers "I love you Lucy"

After he said that he kissed her on the forehead he left his house and headed to the guild to talk to everyone.

* * *

 **n the guild hall**

Loke had just finished telling everyone what Lucy really was. Erza walks up and says "so she is the princess of the Celestial world and is supposed to marry you"

Loke nods and says "yes she is and she is this is the choice she has to make either stay in the human world and be a mortal and marry someone else or she can stay in the Celestial world and rule after the Spirit king does and marry me and live forever"

Gray then comes over and says "what happens if she chooses us"

Loke replies and says "she would have her memories erased and she would have to start all over again"

Then Erza asks "what would happen if she chooses to rule the Celestial world"

Loke replies "she would have all her memories back and she would have me because Gray told me that she liked me"

Erza then says "I would rather her be in the Celestial world and have all her memories then have her here"

The whole guild nods and turns to Loke and says "how do we push her towards you and the Celestial world"

Loke replies "well i need you to not make her feel welcome and I will come in and save the day"

Everyone nods and Erza comes up with a plan and tells everyone about the plan and they all agree.

* * *

 **Back at Lokes house in the Celestial world**

Loke had just returned from the guild with some food for Lucy and she is still asleep but he decides now was a good a time as any to get Erzas plan into action. So he goes over to the bed and says "hey Lucy its time to go home to the guild"

Lucy wakes up and says "ok lets go I hope that they accept me into the guild"

Loke nods and says "i hope they do to"

* * *

 **At the Guild hall**

Lucy comes in and says "hi everyone"

Everyone replies rudely "hey"

Lucy asks "can I join your guild"

Erza comes up and says "well sorry our guild is full"

Lucy freezes and says "what oh ok"

And then Natsu comes up and says "sorry we dont take people under the age of 18"

Lucy starts crying and says "but I am 16"

Natsu says "sorry we can't we dont want to get in trouble we may be reckless but not get shut down"

Lucy replies "wow and I read that FairyTail was accepting to people on the outside. well I guess I shouldn't believe anything I read"

Erza comes over and says "well maybe this just means you were meant for something else"

Lucy nods and says "thank you though it was good o meet you all"

Everyone nods and says "you as well"

Lucy turns to Loke and says "can we leave I don't think I'm allowed to stay on property"

Loke replies "are you in"

Lucy shakes her haed amd says "they wont get in trouble for taking in a 16 year old"

Loke nods and says "unfortunately this is true but lets go back to the celestial world ok"

Lucy nods and follows Loke back into the celestial world

* * *

 **hey guys sorry it toke so long to do this chapter but it is finally done. i have been going through from studying and working. So I dont get alot of time to write see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **\- Kageroloverforvanguard r &r**


	2. the romance begins

hey guys so i hope you guys enjoy this next chapter let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapter and i will make it happen.

\- so here is what happened in the last chapter Loke and Lucy had first met and Lucy had just found out about her past but stills tries to get into the guild but they weren't as accepting as Lucy thought they were but Loke has been by her side through it all and will continue to be.

* * *

 **In the Celestial world**

So Loke and Lucy have returned to the celestial world to talk to the Celestial Spirit king and he says "are you sure you want to live here you will loose your keys"

Lucy replies "yes i do want to come to the celestial world"

The celestial king nods and says "alright but first Lucy and Loke I need you to find another celestial mage to take care of lucy's keys please"

* * *

 **In Earthland**

Lucy and Loke have been looking for a celestial mage to take care of Lucy's keys because Lucy was determend to be a Celestial spirit and help out in the Celestial world. After a couple of days Lucy and Loke find a celestial mage named Yukino and say "hi my name is Lucy and this is Loke we were wondering if you could take my keys off of my hands"

Yukino replies "why"

Lucy then explains to Yukino her situation. Yukino says "I will gladly take on your keys Lucy and join Fairytail to help you out thank you"

Yukino took Lucy's keys and headed towards Fairytail. Lucy is smiling because she gets to be with Loke and her true family because she had found out that the Celestial spirit king was her father.

Loke looks at Lucy and says "lets head back to the Celestial world"

Lucy nods and says "yeah lets go"

* * *

 **In the Celestial world**

Back in the Celestial word Loke and Lucy have been in the palace for a couple of minutes because the Celestial king had to make her into a Celestial spirit because she was going to be a diamond key and Lucy was requested for it to be sent to Yukino. After they had talked to the Celestial king Lucy had been ordered to stay within the palace so they could get the ritual to turn Lucy into a Celestial spirit under way.

After a couple of hours Lucy had been turned into a celestial spirit and is now immortal because being a celestial spirit you stay young.

Lucy and Loke are now walking back to his mansion in the spirit world and they run into Virgo one of the zodiac spirits and say "hey Virgo how are you"

Virgo replies saying "happy I am glad Lucy is with her father now because I had met Lucy adopted father and he was not nice at all Jude was money crazed and now that she is with her real father she has the chance to know what having a father feels like so I am happy that she is here with us now"

Loke replies "I know what you mean even though i was banished from the celestial world I had brought lucy here and I was reinstated to return back to the Celestial realm and i had lucy come back here after the guld wouldn't accept lucy in the guild because I had a hunch that even though she wanted to be a part of fairytail Lucy wanted to be with her real father after finding out the truth so i told her even though the guild would accept her she needed to be here because this was where she belonged"

Virgo nods and says "I agree with you big brother and thank you for convincing her to came here i am happy she is here at least she would be safe from all the dangers of the earth and now she is a diamond key the first of its kind we should have festival to welcome lucy to the celestial world i hope everything works out for her"

Loke smirks and says "oh nit will"

Virgo looks at Loke and says "what are you planning big brother"

Loke looks at Virgo and says "meh dont worry it will be a good thing"

Virgo nods and says "well anyway i have to get more fabric so i can make princess the proper clothes so she will be a celestial spirit"

Loke nods and catches up to Lucy and notices a frown on her face and asks "hey whats wrong"

Lucy replies "well this is all like just a dream because i always thought that Jude heartphillia was my real father and now i find out he was just my adopted father and the celestial king is my real father i'm just scared that one day i'm going to wake up and this be all just a dream"

Loke gives Lucy a hug and replies "well this isn't a dream if that what you are worried about"

Lucy hugs Loke back but then they look at each other and slowly start closing the distance between each other. their lips connected and there were fireworks like they were always meant to be together after they parted Loke asks her a Question "Lucy would you go out on a date with me"

Lucy looks surprised but then says "but what about the girls in earthland that are dating you"

Loke then says "they never mattered all that matters is that you are happy and i am going to make that happen"

Lucy then smiles and says "yes i will"

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up i hope that you guys lie it please review and follow**


End file.
